The Angelic Demon (creepypasta)
by Flameless123
Summary: What happens when you're a demon and everyone you know are creepypastas? Lot's of death that's what.
1. Chapter 1

"So, anything about a love life?"

I looked over at him, "Why ask?"

He adjusted his glasses, "Well, I... um. What I'm trying to say-"

"Enough with the drama. Get on with it!"

I chuckled when he jumped, "I just want to know." He said.

He smiled as my eyes softened.

Wow, he is an idiot.

We were soon face to face. Toby looked down to see my sword at his throat. I glared at him, "Never ask about my past. You should know that by now."

My sword lowered.

Ticci Toby chuckled, "I knew you wouldn't kill a friend."

I scowled, "I don't have any friends."

"What about Ben?"

We were walking by then, "He's too stupid."

"Smile dog."

"Cute but no."

"The Rake."

"Also cute, but also no."

"Jeff."

I raised my sword and gave a death stare, "Don't talk about him!"

A voice rang out, "Angelic!"

I looked over to see Eyeless Jack running towards me.

I looked at Toby, "To be continued."

Toby nodded and ran into the nearby forest.

My gaze turned to Eyeless, "What's up?"

He smiled, "Jane found something at our door." With that he turned and ran.

I chuckled, "Jane what are we going to do with you?"

Once we reached the door Eyeless stopped and turned to me, "What ever happens don't freak out, and what ever you do don't blink. Jane found a highly dangerous creature that will attack at any chance, but it can't move when being looked at."

Before I could object, he opened the door.

There, standing in all it's glory, was a concrete statue.

Eyeless looked up at it, "Jane says it's called SCP-173."

I looked at a piece of paper taped on it's chest, I won't attack if you don't attack. -SCP

I took the note and handed it to Eyeless, "It says, 'I won't attack if you don't attack.'"

Behind 173, Jane appeared, "We're all cool, I invited Jeff over so he could keep an eye on SCP-173."

I glared at her, "You did what?"

Jane shrugged, "I didn't want to, so don't blame me."

Eyeless shrugged and went through the door, maneuvering himself around 173.

I followed him.

We entered the kitchen of the house we'll leave the next day.

I heard Jeff chuckle, "Careful Angelic, SCP could kill ya. In other words, you're about to block my line of sight."

I stopped, "Oh, Sorry."

Jeff smiled, "You shouldn't be apologizing until you die. It would be your fault if he killed you."

I glared at him.

Eyeless interrupted my silent thoughts, "So, what are we going to do with this thing?"

Jane shrugged, "I don't know. Should we keep it?"

My eyes turned to Jeff's right when his turned to mine. Jeff smiled, he was holding his knife firmly as if thinking to stab me.

For a fraction of a second his eyes looked down.

I gasped, I took out my sword and swung blindly behind me.

A hard thump made the house shake. I turned to find the upper body of 173 lying on the floor.

I blinked.

Something hard wrapped around my legs. I grunted as I swung my sword. 173's arms lay on the floor, useless.

I kicked the bottom half to the ground.

Anger soared through me. I soon found myself pinning Jeff to the wall. My grip on my sword tightened.

"Jeff, if you do that again I swear I'll kill you!"

Jeff laughed, a maniacal laugh the hurt my ears. I felt something pierce my chest, I gasped.

"Think again." Jeff continued to laugh.

Jeff pulled out his knife from my heart. He walked towards Eyeless, "Killing is fun when it's painful, when it's full of screams."

I fell to my knees.

I heard Jeff laugh again, but it seemed faint.

"If you think I'll spare your life, then you will be surprised! I'm not afraid of killing other killers."

I heard Jack draw his knife, "I ain't either."

My body slammed into the ground. I felt no pain, but it didn't feel like I was dying. I felt dazed and tired, like my soul was slipping away. I felt a new aura enter my body, pain grew in my back. My cape (it's not a superhero cape so shut up) turned blood red. My irises turned red.

A forced lifted me of the ground, I faced the others. I looked near my back, I had bat wings.

I am The Angelic Demon.

 _That is chapter 1. Phew! That took longer than I thought. If you feel like I should add a creepypasta then add it in the reviews. Remember, I putting laughing Jack in the next chapter. See you soon!_

 _(Please tell me if there is anything wrong with my grammar in the reviews!)_


	2. Chapter 2

I swept my white hair to the side, "Death is inevitable, and so is my blade's wrath." (That's her catchphrase btw.)

Jeff hesitated and then turned towards me, "Well, isn't this great?"

I laughed, "It sure is." I took out my sword and flew towards Jeff. My swing was then intercepted by a knife. I looked over to see Eyeless Jack blocking my blade.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I couldn't let you kill him. You are a creepypasta now and new pastas aren't supposed to kill elder pastas."

I glare at him, "What kind of rule is that?"

Jack shrugged.

"And what makes you think that Jeff, "I pointed at Jeff but found him missing, "is... gone."

Jack lowered his knife, "What was the question?"

I looked at him, "Doesn't _this_ ," I pointed at where Jeff was, "bother you?"

He smiled, "I'd say it happens a lot. Jeff has his ways. Now what was the original question?"

"What makes you think that Jeff is an elder?"

Jack laughed, "Nothing! I just made that rule up so that you wouldn't kill Jeff. That would be wrong, we are all the same kind."

I held in a laugh, "You, cannibal of the ages, think that killing another pasta, that is human, is wrong?"

He glared at me, "Long as you kill, you're good with me."

Jane walked back into the broken down kitchen, "We should leave, night is here."

I nodded. My bat wings spread in accepting. I turned and headed out the door.

The wooden steps creaked under my feet. I headed out for the streets, the lampposts guided my way. I felt something brush against my wings. I turned to see darkness, all the lamps behind me have gone out. I turned back to see that ahead there was small figure standing under the next light.

I walked towards it and found a broken black cat, blood seeping from it's fur. The cat meowed and grinned.

I knelt, "You're Grinny aren't you? The cat with that creepy murderous smile?"

I blinked and she disappeared. I chuckled, "Strange cat."

I stood back up and walked in the night for 2 hours until I saw the girl.

She was small but looked 12. She wore a plain purple dress with black shoes. The girl had blonde hair with green eyes.

She was looking at me, could hear her shaking which entertained me.

I stepped towards her and my hand itched for my sword but I fought the urge. I just wanted to say "Hi" and get info from her. If she was lost I would help her.

With every step I took, the girl to one back. Her breathing increased.

Suddenly she whimpered, "Help."

A form appeared from behind her. I heard the faintest voice, "Don't worry. I'll help you."

The girl looked back and gasped, not in fright, but in happiness, "Jack!"

Eyeless? No. Eyeless Jack does not sound like that.

The form stepped into the open light.

I stopped moving. His face was white, he had black hair with white eyes. He had a black and white striped cone nose. His smile... oh, his smile... creepy, wide, and murderous. Perfect for someone named Laughing Jack.

The girl still trembled behind him, "Get her! Get that monster!"

Jack charged towards me. His sleek fingers looked like knives ready for a feast of blood.

I was stuck, my legs couldn't move. I tried to reach for my sword but my arms were frozen at my side.

Jack pushed me to the ground, his fingers clasped around my throat. I gasped but couldn't suck in a breath. My eyes widened.

My demon wings hung close to my body in tension.

My lungs screamed out in pain. Suddenly the grip lessened, I gasped. Jack took hold of my shoulders, he pulled me up and slammed me into a light post. I held in a sudden scream.

Jack looked over at the girl, "Run!" The girl did.

My back hurt, my throat was soar, and I was terrified for my life. I know creepypastas aren't supposed to be this scared, but I'm not insane and I'm new to this hobby so don't judge.

Jack looked back at me, "We are going to have some fun." He grabbed the hilt of my sword, pulled it out, and threw it on the ground, "We don't need this." His sharp fingers gripped my shoulders even harder.

I felt blood running down the back of my arms. I trembled, even though I knew not to show weakness, I couldn't help it.

Jack chuckled, "I have a question. What was it like to watch you mother get tortured?"

I reared back my foot and kicked him in the groin.

No reaction.

Suddenly angry, I pushed Jack away and ran for my sword. Jack grabbed my arm effectively stopping me. I screamed in frustration, "Get off of me!"

Jack's grip loosened and he let go. I grabbed my sword and turned around. Jack was on the ground under a writhing mass.

Jack pushed himself up and dissipated into shadow with a look of pure hatred on his face. The form looked at me. It was a dog with red fur with a black streak running down it's back, he smile a toothy grin.

"Smile dog!" I held out my arms for a hug. Smile dog rushed up and jumped on me licking my face. He suddenly stopped, fighting out of my hands.

He stared at me, "You've changed. Your hair is white and your cape is red."

I spread my wings, "That's not all."

His ears perked up, "Cool! Can you fly with them?"

I flapped the wings experimentally, "No, I can't feel any lift." I suddenly had a question, "Why are you here?"

Smile dog shifted on his paws, "Yeah, about that-"

He was interrupted by a form running towards us, "Hey! Smile dog!"

Smile dog's head lowered, "Speaking of which."

The figure stepped into the light, White hair, red eyes, a black tunic, and black skin. Dark link.

I glared at him, "Why is he here?" I looked over at Smile dog, "He's not even a creepypasta.

Dark link bowed, "I work for Ben."

I took out my sword and raised it towards Smile dog, "Do you work with Ben too?"

He cowered, "I only tagged along with Dark because he had a message. I just wanted to see you again."

Dark stepped towards me and lowered my sword with his hand, "Ben needs you."

 _Whoo! That was chapter 2! We finally have a little hint to Angelic's past. The Angelic Demon is an OC made by a quotev member and I shouting out to her for giving me this great character._


End file.
